Infant Of Pain & Suffering
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: A girl discusses the past, and how she fell in love with Scabior. Which actually has a much deeper meaning given behind it.
1. Remorse In The Rain

**Chapter 1: Remorseful In The Rain**

I stood in the middle of the forest, at a clearing; and looked Scabior directly in the eyes.

"Leave me here, and do not return" I demanded of him.

Scabior looked into my once brown eyes, which were now more of a crimson color.

"Why ever would I do that" asked Scabior.

"We could always just take her, we've done it once against her will...what would be the difference in doing it twice" questioned Greyback into Scabior's ear.

A girl who had blonde hair, which was placed in a bun walked behind Scabior; they called her Peri, a fallen Angel. Which they often had called me as well, however, we had different callings by last name. Mines being Peri Scabior, and her's being Peri Malfoy; being the men who had claimed us to be theirs. I'd insisted at times, that it was rather barbaric; men placing their claim on women.

"The dark lord would not be pleased if we returned without her" said Peri Malfoy.

"We'll give you moment alone, and then we shall return" said Greyback turning around, and then walking away followed by Peri Malfoy.

"It wasn't easy for me either _Peri"_ said Scabior.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have made it seem as though it was...you could have said something, anything in his defense" I said.

"I can not argue with that logic...risk my life, for a boy that will never been my son" said Scabior sarcastically.

"I believe I was permitted a moment alone" I said.

"What is it you wish" asked Scabior.

"For you to follow the others, and not to return until my moment has left me" I said.

Scabior bowed, his head to me; which then, he kissed my hand and turned and hurried off to the others. I felt remorse for all the things I had done, and longed for them to be forgotten or taken away. Draco Malfoy had been killed this morning, when defending himself against the dark lord...he'd voiced his opinions against what they were doing.

I'd thought he'd been brave, but was shamed to hear when the dark lord had spoken; that "If you would prefer to die, that can be arranged". Scabior had not stood in the way, for the reason of jealousy; a jealousy directed at Draco, for being able to make me smile when others could not.

Perhaps if I had not been there, and hadn't spoken to Draco...then he'd still be alive. Scabior knew I loved and most likely always will love him, though his many flaws; but still he insisted and insists that I love another, causing this pure jealousy at any man who would talk to me. If he had only been sure at that moment, that I was loyal to him and not to Draco; or even perhaps, me and Draco had a loyal friendship which I had always mentioned to Draco...would become nothing less, but nothing more then a friendship; which Draco had never been accustomed to.

However, for you to truly understand what we've gone through...the tricksters, the Peris, and the Arcans we must start..at the beginning.


	2. Capture

**Chapter 2: Capture**

I have silky black hair that is just above my shoulders, brown eyes, and light brown skin. I can not remember my name, but when I was with Remus Lupin I was often called Masquerade...for that was what I was called during the times of the Rebellion; which was a group of teenagers whom fought against the Snatchers.

At the moment, I was with Remus Lupin and Tonks; who'd allowed me to stay with them, along with my cousin who was called Rogue for her skills in knife throwing.

The only thing that identified me as myself was the necklace my mother had given me, a crescent moon with a red ruby hanging alongside it. It wasn't safe to be out in the Wizarding World, especially in the woods.

At the moment I was sitting on a rock looking at the lake. The name they disguised me with was, Christina.

"Stina, everything alright" asked Tonks sitting down beside me.

"Yes, Ms. Mildred" I said looking to her; Mildred was Tonks' disguised name.

"I know you aren't used to living out near a lake, but...everything will become better" said Tonks.

"It isn't safe out here...the snatchers-" "They're nothing to worry about" said Remus, interrupting me after coming outside.

"Nothing will happen to you, and I won't let anyone hurt you" said Remus.

"But...Marvin you don't understand" I said; Marvin being Remus' disguised name.

"What could possibly be wrong dear" asked Tonks.

"The necklace...what if they notice the necklace, they'll know who I am or what I am" I said.

"Give it me, I'll take care of it" said Remus.

I removed the necklace, and placed it inside of Remus' hand. At that moment some bushes began to rustle, as though someone had just ran by.

"Inside dears, now" said Remus taking out his wand.

I got up from the rock, and began to walk towards the log cabin house with Tonks. Once inside me and Tonks went to stay in me and Rogue's bedroom, Rogue was sitting inside and looking out the window. At the moment she has shiny yellowish blonde hair, and auburn eyes.

When my window began to fog, I moved to the window and brushed away the fog. Outside I could see the snatchers, moving around the border of the shield that rendered the cabin invisible. Remus sat on the rock still, his wand held tightly; pointing at one I recognized to be Fenrir Greyback. When my eyes went to the one who looked as though he were the leader, he looked to me.

He was tall, and impressive looking. I was sure that had to be Scabior, any muggle who'd survived and returned to where they lived they'd speak of the leader that would speak to them. He was described as impressive looking, and to others they thought he was breathtaking. To me, I believed he was just another blood thirsty werewolf...that I would never want anything to do with...ever.

I'd been tracing the bottom of the windowsill, and hadn't noticed that Remus was on the ground. Then I jumped away from the window, never having seen the man standing right in front of it. I'd fallen to the floor, as my window smashed into pieces. Scabior stood towering over me, outside of my now open bedroom door I could hear screaming.

Then I looked back at Scabior, who smiled at me.

"Ello beautiful" said Scabior.

I gasped as he picked me up, and placed me against the wall; leveling my body with his.. As he pushed me against the wall, I noticed my necklace around his neck.

"This yours" asked Scabior, picking up the crescent and smelling it.

"I take it, that's a yes" said Scabior lowly.

He was slightly taller then me, causing my feet to be unable to touch the ground.

"Stina" she heard a voice yell, it was Tonks; apparently she must've been shot out of the room by the explosion, while Rogue was hiding herself in a corner.

I looked out the doorway, and Scabior held me there. However his eyes followed mine out the door of the room.

"Someone grab the other little girl, we're taking them two back" said Scabior.

I began to glance around the room searching for my wand, but found nothing. Though I could feel Scabior's wand inside of his cloak, but how would I retrieve it? An idea came to my mind, and when Scabior was concentrating out the door I made a grab for his wand and was very successful.

"_Thundis" _I spoke.

Scabior cringed, and fell to the ground. I then made a run for it, dropping his wand and hurrying into the arms of Rogue; which I then ran with her out of the room through the hole Scabior had made.

"Rogue hurry" I said.

"I'm moving as fast as I can" said Rogue running beside me.

We were two purebloods, so we didn't have much to fear; but we didn't exactly want to take any chances, so we continued to run.

"GET THEM" they heard a voice from behind them; it was Scabior's voice.

They continued to run, until a they were grabbed by a huge werewolf.

"Rogue" I said, as Fenrir Greyback pulled me away from Rogue.

"What do you know? They're purebloods Scabior" said Fenrir looking to Rogue's necklace, which was the same as mine except her jewel was blue.

"Let us go" said Rogue.

"I don't know if we can do that" said Scabior walking in front of where Rogue who was being pulled back by a unrecognizable werewolf.

"Then at least let her go" said Rogue.

Scabior turned around, and looked at me. Rogue had always worried about me; since I was the younger one.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Scabior.

Rogue did a wink at me, and I suddenly understood she had a plan. Immediately, Rogue kicked the man behind her and I did the same. Which then I made a quick move to run, and then bolted.

"Damn" said Scabior.

Spells being thrown from behind, and yet I continued to run. As another spell came at me, going directly behind I fell into a hole. My white tank top now had dirt on it, as well as my plain blue skinny jeans. I couldn't come to stand, and would have fainted if not for all the flashing lights of spells still going rapidly overhead. Rogue had been caught by Greyback only moments after we'd ran, I'd always been the faster runner.

I saw four snatchers hope right above me, but then there was Scabior. He smelled the air, and his eye color seemed to turn red for a moment. Scabior hopped down into the ditch, and smelled the air again. At the moment his back was to me, and as I tried to move a pain shot through my leg. A small squeak of pain came from me, and the Scabior turned looking towards me.

Scabior walked forward until he could see me, he did a small smile.

"There you are" said Scabior.

He bent down, and helped me stand up. Surprisingly, he was fairly gentle with me. I didn't look him in the eyes, instead I looked to the ground. He made a loud whistle calling my attention, and apparently the other snatchers as well.

"What exactly is your name" asked Scabior, his hand going to my face.

His thumb brushed my cheek, but I continued not to speak. Scabior's hand was gloved, but not fully. Unlike the werewolf he was believed to be, he didn't seem to have the hands of one. His hands were very human, and fairly rough.

"I know it isn't Christina" said Scabior.

"I don't remember" I said to him.

Scabior removed his hand from my face, and looked to the other snatchers.

"Hear that Greyback" said Scabior speaking directly to Fenrir.

"We take this one to the dark lord" said another replying instead of Greyback.

"I'm fairly aware of that Avery" said Fenrir.

"Avery" I said rather lowly, attempting to identify the man.

My suspicions were correct when I realized it was indeed Argo Avery, it was easy to tell the two Avery brothers apart. Argo looked rather rough looking, while Demetri looked sweet and kind.

"What did the girl say" questioned Fenrir looking to me.

"Nothing to worry about Greyback...from the position she's standing it seems highly obvious that she couldn't run if she wanted to" said Argo.

Fenrir glared at Argo, which in reply to Fenrir's glare Argo growled; Argo was holding Rogue, instead of Fenrir.

"Enough you two, we need to find a place to stay for the night" said Scabior.

"What do we do with the girls" said Argo looking to Rogue and then to Scabior.

"I'll carry this one, and Fenrir holds onto the other one" said Scabior, after looking me up and down.

Scabior grabbed my arms, and I did a very pathetic attempt at fighting him off. Which he then merely slung me over his shoulder, and signaled the other snatchers to follow.

"Does he always do this" I asked to Argo.

"If he's in a good mood" said Argo.

I noticed Rogue was being carried in Argo's arms, much like a groom carrying a bride.

"Interesting how two purebloods end up way out here staying with a werewolf and a half-blood" said Fenrir.

"He _was_ a friend of my mother" I said.

"Watch that tone of yours gorgeous" said Scabior.

"If you haven't anywhere to stay, why just continuously wander about" I asked.

"We aren't exactly wandering" said Fenrir.

"Then where exactly are _we_ going" I asked.

"Don't worry about it lovely" said Scabior.

"Does he give everyone a nickname" I asked, referring to Scabior.

"Yes, if he doesn't call Greyback well Greyback then it's ugly" said Argo.

"And if he doesn't call Avery, Avery then it's Grandma" said Fenrir giving a low chuckle after.

"Why grandma" I asked.

"My claws" said Argo waving his fingers in the air.

His fingernails were long, and sharpened at a point.

"Is there a nickname for _him_" I asked.

"Not one I can think of" said Argo.

"Quit your talking or I'll swat you" said Scabior.

I looked to Argo in question, Argo pointed to me then to his butt and then made a smacking sound with his hands. My eyes narrowed at Scabior.

"Don't get an attitude lovely, I'll swat you for that too" said Scabior.

From then on, the trip was basically silent. Eventually, we reached our destination. Which was in my own opinion, worse then a log cabin bedroom that has a leaking roof and smells of rotten fish; making it feel as though you're sleeping in the ocean.


	3. Into The Night

**Chapter 3: Into The Night**

"Here we are" said Scabior.

"Finally, a good resting" said Fenrir opening the door to the place.

"A barn" I said.

Scabior hand hit my butt, as he'd promised.

"How dare you" I said.

"I got loads more in me, if you don't shut it lovely" said Scabior.

Fenrir lay down on some hay by the wall, and Rogue was already asleep when she was set on the hay not too far from Fenrir.

"An abandoned barn" said Argo, laying on a different hay stack on another wall.

"Wonder where all the muggles went" said Fenrir, then laughing.

Scabior got me off his shoulder, by laying me down on the hay. Scabior then lay himself beside me, the cold air coming in through the closed barn doors cracks caused me to shiver. I turned so I was looking at his face, and his eyes were closed...so it surprised me when he spoke.

"You're cold" said Scabior placing his hand on my arm.

I knew that most of the snatchers were asleep and so was Rogue, however I knew Avery wasn't asleep. Fenrir was snoring, so I was sure he was...which meant no one may have been listening. So I did nod, I knew I'd come to regret the nod. However, at the moment I was so cold I needed something to keep me warm.

So when Scabior moved his arms so I could come closely to his body, I did move in and he wrapped his arms around me. He was very warm, and smelled surprisingly fresh and clean like. My necklace still remained around his neck, I would take it back eventually, but at the moment I just wanted to rest.

It wasn't very hard to sleep, and eventually I began to dream; _Me and Rogue were running, and then they'd stopped us and pulled me away from her. Rogue gives me a wink._

_ I run, and continue to run. Spells flying after me, and passing me by. One hits the ground behind me, causing me to fall into the ditch. My leg is hurt, but I can't tell. I'm too overwhelmed with everything that has happened, causing me to look around. Then the snatchers pass overhead, all but Scabior who'd sniffed my necklace and found me inside the ditch._

I woke up, and looked into the sleeping face of Scabior. Being pressed against Scabior's chest was rather amazing, underneath his jacket was a six pack. Which wasn't hard to tell from his build, a small bit of cold air crawled over my shoulder causing me to push closer into him.

"Careful dear, don't excite him" mumbled Argo from where he lay.

How had he seen me move closer to him? His eyes were completely closed, and he was turned in the opposite direction. Argo was basically face to face with the chipped red paint barn wall.

"It isn't hard to tell when a young lady will get cold, Scabior isn't a fool" said Argo.

Scabior didn't even shift in his sleep at what Argo had said.

"We've all been trained to be able to see with our eyes closed, and with our backs turned...a regular Death Eater can barely do that, for days whenever you and _Lupin_ had spoken we would hear it. Fenrir and I were the only two to be nearby to listen, _Lupin_ always knew we'd be coming...just not when" said Argo.

My eyes moved on Scabior, he was very muscular. Admittedly the stories surviving muggles told about how strong he was, and by some muggle girls that he was attractive seemed to be true...he was no longer just another werewolf to me, Scabior was slightly fascinating.

"Not tired" asked Scabior, his eyes remaining closed.

I was rather shocked he was still awake, perhaps Argo had already known.

"You can speak, I won't swat you...I'm touching you quite enough at the moment" said Scabior.

I came close to blushing, and when Scabior opened his eyes he gave a small smirk.

"Warm enough, or do you need to get a little closer" asked Scabior lowly.

Scabior opened his jacket, and I came closer to him to his own pleasure. I moved so close to him, I felt his erection pressed to the front of my jeans.

"She's not yours to have Scabior" said Argo.

I noticed Scabior's eyes narrow, and moved a little away from him. Scabior was glaring towards Argo, who was now sitting up looking directly towards them. Rogue however, was still fast asleep.

"I have better manners then to _take_ her in a barn, Avery" said Scabior.

"The dark lord is to decide what is to be done with her, not you...she is not your Peri, the dark lord has not spoken her claim" said Argo.

"I do believe I am in charge" said Scabior.

I'd turned away from Scabior, and moved farther away from him.

"Most of the females we've brought to the dark lord, were _fucked_ by you...all of them are just another fresh piece of ass for you to have" said Argo.

"You may believe that Argo, but to get an attachment with a muggle would be a _betrayal_...but to get an attachment to a pureblood, shouldn't be a problem" said Scabior.

"Well it's apparent that you've turned off your prey" said Argo lying back down, facing the wall once again.

Scabior then looked to me, I'd chosen to close my eyes and attempt to sleep. He hadn't hurt me, for there was nothing more he could do to hurt me. Him and the others had already taken me and Rogue away from a place we'd believed to be safe, and now felt nowhere was safe.

Perhaps I was severely damaged to want to be close to a man like Scabior, there must be something gravely wrong in my mind to even allow myself to be that close to him.

The only thing I could possibly do was thank him for keeping me warm, but that wasn't likely. Especially after all I'd heard, Argo had said it himself I was "just another fresh piece of ass" to Scabior. Therefore, I'd probably never become anything more.


	4. Walking On Thin Ice

**Chapter 4: Walking On Thin Ice**

"I didn't think you had it in you, to go that far Avery" said Fenrir the next morning.

"Someone had to say it, to have an innocent pureblood girl lay underneath Scabior would be a true shame" said Argo to Fenrir.

"Morning lovely" said Scabior to me as I'd sat up awake, he sat on a log.

I ignored him, I sat on the log beside Scabior; which was around the fire Fenrir and Argo had set up inside the barn.

"Not going to eat" asked Scabior.

"I'll die first" I said.

"Not a morning person, I take it" said Argo to me.

"I'm just not hungry, alright" I said.

"You have to keep your strength up, if you'd like to live to reach the Manor" said Fenrir.

"I could care less if I live to the Manor or not, and if it's so important we get there why not apparate" I said.

"I believe we're in a non-apparating zone" said Rogue to me, and all the snatchers looked to her strangely.

"What? I read it in a book once" said Rogue.

"As your friend pointed out, we're in a non-apparating zone" said Fenrir

"Why" I asked.

"Before Dumbledore died, the Ministry teamed up with him to create a shield to prevent apparation inside of it. Which is why, the moment we make it into a Wizarding town the better" said Scabior.

"How do we get to this town" I asked.

"We'd have to cross Werbrick's lake" said Fenrir.

"Wouldn't you need a boat" I asked.  
>"No, you're able to walk across the lake" said Rogue, and the snatchers looked to her again.<p>

"You know, learning isn't a crime" said Rogue, then continuing to eat her toast.

"Yes, and a lot of muggles used to call it God's lake, the reason being that there's lights coming from the Wizarding center during winter that you can see. As long as you don't take your eyes off the lights, you can walk right across it" said Argo.

"But how is that possible" I asked.

"An ingenious wizard, a great time ago made the lake covered in ice...it's always been covered since, but the thing is. If you look down the ice dissolves and you're stuck in the water, it immediately freezes over. The ice is unbreakable, you look down you're dead" said Scabior.

"How long is this lake exactly" I asked.

"A very long distance, it's never exactly been measured...and even if you did try and measure it, you'd have to look at the measuring stick and then even if you'd gotten the correct length you'd still need to look at the stick and you'd fall right on through" said Fenrir.

"Then why walk over it" I asked.

"Don't worry lovely, I can grab you if you look down" said Scabior.

"But you'd fall" I said.

"Worried, are you lovely" asked Scabior.

"No, but-" "That is rather improbable, when werewolves have a greater amount of speed then regular wizards" said Rogue interrupting me.

"Which means, Werbrick never knew about werewolves so if we looked down all we have to do is move faster. Sure there will probably be a lot of water springing up behind us, but it will disappear" said Argo.

"When are we going" I asked.

"During dark hours, too many muggles out right now" said Fenrir.

"It shouldn't be too long now" said Scabior.

To pass time, many of the others had gone to sleep. I had gone out of the barn, and sat on a rock outside of the barn.

"Care if I join you" asked Scabior.

I moved myself slightly to the right, and Scabior sat beside me.

"What you heard last night-" Scabior paused, and I looked at him. "That's something I would usually do...but you aren't that way to me-" "I've heard that one before, does this line follow up with something totally unsurprising. Like, _'You make me want to be a better person' _or even _'I care about you more then anything else'" _I said looking away from him and to the sunset.

"I take it, you think anyone who may try is the same as the last" asked Scabior.

"It always seems that way" I said continuing to look at the sun.

"What you heard from Argo is what he wants you to believe about me, and I'm surprised you'd allow him to alter your perception of me" said Scabior.

"We should head back in" I said getting up from the rock.

Scabior got off, but pulled me back to him and kissed me delicately. After the kiss we both went back inside of the barn, and Scabior ordered the others to wake up. The sun had gone down, which meant we were now going to travel over Werbrick's Lake.

Once we'd reached the lake it seemed deserted, except for the light that lay on the other side. Two snatchers began to walk across keeping their eyes on the light never looking away, and soon Argo went in front of me and I followed after him on the lake. Scabior was only a few steps behind me, while I was directly behind Argo; Rogue was behind Scabior, and before Fenrir.

"Argo, why is it you despise Scabior" I asked.

"It's not that I despise him, however, I do despise the way he's treated the women I've seen him with" said Argo.

"What happened to them" I asked.

"It's better for you not to know...there's been nothing, but pain given from the muggle women he'd said he would protect. Scabior is not a good man" said Argo.

"He kissed me" I said.

"Just one" asked Argo.

"Yes" I said.

"Do not fall for him, there is nothing good that could come from what could happen to you...do you understand" asked Argo.

"Yes" I said.

By a saddening accident I looked down for a moment, and saw the ice dissolve. I screamed, but I was suddenly fine. Scabior had grabbed me, and brought me to the other side.

"What part of don't look away from the light, didn't you understand" said Scabior in a teasing voice.

"Good catch Scabior" said Fenrir, with Rogue in his arms; who apparently had also looked down.

I was shaking, however, I hadn't seen my life flash before my eyes. Instead I'd seen a dove flying peacefully, while a dragon flew beside it. Which then the dragon's massive body covered the bird by flying upward.


	5. As Fate Would Have It

**Chapter 5: As Fate Would Have It**

"Malfoy Manor, dead ahead" said Fenrir.

"The dark lord has already arrived, hasn't he" asked Scabior.

"Everything has been set" said Argo.

Scabior then pointed his wand at me, and my body became clean. However, my clothing remained dirty, but I did smell rather nice.

"Come along" said Scabior.

Argo, Fenrir, and Scabior walked up to the gate. Bellatrix then walked, and looked to Scabior and then to me.

"Why have you brought-" Bellatrix stopped as Scabior took my necklace off, and showed Bellatrix the item; and pointed to Rogue's necklace as well. Bellatrix smiled, and opened the gate for them.

Soon they walked through the doors of the Manor, then to a meeting room.

"Who might this be Scabior" asked Voldemort.

Scabior placed the necklace in the palm of his hand, and with his wand he raised it along with Rogues. Causing them to float in front of Voldemort, who then grabbed them and looked at them.

"They're real, my lord...I assure you" said Argo.

"You've done well, you have actually brought me the two we've been searching for...what I'm sure your parents would have done to see you especially" Voldemort said, pausing and looking to me.

"Very smart; hiding out somewhere we'd never suspect" said Voldemort.

The room remained silent, until Voldemort spoke again.

"There is not much I could use you for, except your role when called upon will help me gravely" said Voldemort looking over at Rogue, instead of me now.

Voldemort looked to me, but my eyes didn't come to his. I continued to look at the floor below me.

"Bring them back to Headquarters Scabior, you three will receive further instruction afterward" said Voldemort.

"My lord" said a woman with red hair bowing, interrupting the meeting; by coming inside the room which the meeting was being held.

"_What" _hissed Voldemort.

"Perhaps I could take the girls...put them to better use, as Peris" said the woman.

Voldemort smirked at the woman.

"Interesting proposition Fawkes, you believe they could be fine Peris" asked Voldemort.

That is when I realized this was Aura Fawkes, an ex-Order member; whom had been taken away by Snatchers a few years back...they'd killed Harry Potter two years ago, and now had taken to killing off muggles. However, there was hope, they planned on reviving Harry.

"Yes, I would assure so _myself_, and not send them away to a Junior Arcan" said Aura.

"And who would these Peris, be assigned to" asked Voldemort.  
>"Whom ever you choose, my lord" said Aura.<p>

"Very well then...take them away, for their training I suppose _you_ may call it" said Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Aura brought me and Rogue to a strange place it was more like a ballet type studio, where there were girls stretching and talking.<p>

"Ladies, ladies" said Aura clapping her hands.

The girls straightened up, and formed a perfect line looking to Fawkes.

"These will be two new Peris, I want you to welcome them as your own" said Fawkes.

"Welcome" all the girls said together.

"You will treat them as though they were your own sisters" said Aura.

"Yes, Mistress" said the girls.

"Very well then, carry on...dance, enjoy your time together" said Aura.

Rogue immediately went off to a group of girls, and began to chat away with them. I merely looked at myself in the mirror, this was ridiculous; I was wearing ballet clothes, with everything except the tutu. Which made me feel strange.  
>"Do you prefer not to dance" asked Aura.<p>

"I do not wish to be here" I said.

The room went silent.

"Ha...you believe you have choices? You don't. You wish freedom? You can not! To reach your destination, you will have to fight for it" said Aura.

"I only wish to survive" I said.

"Then, your fight for survival, starts right now. To reach your own paradise, all you have to do is...close your eyes-" said Aura pausing, as I closed my eyes.

"...and let go" finished Aura, and I took a deep breathe out and opened my eyes.

"_You can make it through this...I know you can" _I heard a voice say into my ears.

"That will be the true making of a Peri" said Aura.

The girls clapped, and rejoiced. Which then we were all seated on the floor, moments later.

"How we begin is simple" said Aura after she'd brought down a screen and tapped on a projector.

"You begin a trickster" said Aura pointing to a girl basically wearing the same clothing we all wore now.

"Then you become a Peri" said Aura pointing to a girl wearing a black cloak, and holding a wand beside a man.

"Which afterwards, you escalate to your highest level of opportunity...where your voice is listened to, and where you have choices. A Arcangela or in other words, an Arcan-" said Aura pausing causing "oos" and "ahs" coming from the girls as they saw a picture of a girl with the same man, except this time she was whispering into the man's ear.

"There are three steps to becoming a full Arcan, Junior Arcans and Senior Arcans...and then there is a Arcangela, which is much harder for many to reach" said Aura.

"I know many of you will become Arcangelas, for I have faith...but we do have rules, and regulations rest assured. However, we will start at the ending rule. Rule number three, do not stay out past twelve o'clock your safest bet is to come in by eleven fifty seven; for the Manors wards are set back up, and you will not be able to enter. Rule number two, do not disobey orders given to you by your future Peri claimer, unless he goes against the codes of Peri. The most important rule of all-" Aura paused and looked to all of us.

"Rule number one, do not betray _The Code Of Arcangela_" said Aura.

A lot of the girls looked nervous, at the look Aura was giving everyone. Me and Rogue looked to each other rather concerned, because we didn't know the code.

"For _betrayal_ leads to _punishment_, and _punishment_ leads to _blood_..._blood _leads to _replacement_, and _replacement_ leads to _death" _said Aura.

"You shall learn of _The Code Of Arcangela_, but for now you shall all be sent off to sleep" said Aura.

We then all got up, and walked out of the room; and followed to a large room hidden underneath a rug, which underneath that was a trapdoor, which was hidden by a spell, which then the trapdoor could only be unlocked by a key and not a spell. That meant, that even if the Order had stopped the Death Eaters they'd still need someone to open it for them.


	6. Peri Claimed

**Chapter 6: Peri Claimed**

"Good morning ladies" said Aura in the early morning, when we'd cleaned and clothed ourselves and then eaten.

"Good morning Mistress" we all said.

Normally, I wouldn't have such acceptance of this behavior, and neither would Rogue; however, we had to survive somehow.

"Today you'll be claimed by a man, he will select you...if you are not selected, you may have another chance in the future" said Aura.

Rogue and I looked to one another. Claimed? Wasn't that rather barbaric?

"It will only become a code claim for the moment, until you are deemed ready for a full claim" said Aura.

Many girls giggled, however me and Rogue stood by each other and neither of us giggled.

"How can they not be worried about this" asked Rogue lowly to me.

"I haven't a clue" I replied also in a low voice.

"Your claimers, will also return something of yours taken on your arrival" said Aura.

Both me and Rogue were thinking the exact same thing..our necklaces, it was the only small ounce of memory of either of our parents.

"Your training will continue, though you've been selected...however, you will then be called Peri, and whom ever's last name you are claimed by" said Aura.

"Come when called" said Aura.

Aura began to read off names, and girls were stepping out.

"Rogue" said Aura.

Rogue looked at me sadly, and then left my side.

"Masquerade" said Aura.

I came beside Rogue, glad to be beside her once again.

"Follow Mistress Bellatrix to the hall" said Aura.

Bellatrix then brought us along to be followed by her, however not many were as thrilled as they had been yesterday. Everyone seemed to be in the same situation, and many didn't know what "code claimed" meant. When we arrived in the hall their were many men standing there, I could clearly recognize Scabior and Lucius Malfoy; for they were the only two I knew there.

Unsurprisingly, Draco Malfoy wasn't there, probably not deemed worthy of a Peri.

"Select now, or forever hold your peace" said Bellatrix then laughing slightly.

The men walked forward accordingly, I noticed Lucius Malfoy move to Rogue almost immediately. While Scabior hesitated, and then approached me.

"We meet again lovely" said Scabior.

"Thought you'd choose someone else" I said lowly.

"Don't get snippy lovely" said Scabior removing my necklace from his neck, and then placing my necklace over my head and around my neck.

"Just couldn't help, but wear my necklace" I asked lowly.

"What can I say?...It matches my eyes" said Scabior jokingly, but lowly.

I giggled slightly, trying to hide it behind my hand.

"First time I've ever seen you smile...I do hope to see it often" said Scabior placing a platinum ring on my finger; engraved with the name _**Scabior.**_

"Don't worry...you won't" I said.

Scabior smirked slightly at me, and then walked away with Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Extravagant, isn't it" asked Rogue while lying in her bed, referring to her ring and placing her hand on her face with a smile.<p>

Her ring had the name _**Malfoy, **_ engraved into it on the inside and had a round opal jewel that was a greyish blue.

"It's gorgeous just like the person who is wearing it" I said.

Rogue smiled, and did a hand gesture; meaning "Oh, stop it".

"Why wasn't I shown yours" asked Rogue.

"It's nothing special" I said.

"Let me see" said Rogue grabbing my hand and looking at the ring.

My ring look like an open flower with a diamond on top of it, and Scabior's name engraved on the inside like Rogue.

"I would trade you claimers in a heartbeat" said Rogue.

"Rogue" I said.

"It's the _dammed _truth, I mean look at that thing" said Rogue.

"She's right, Peri claim rings show what you can expect in the future" said a black haired girl with pale skin.

"Who are you" I asked.  
>"I'm Peri Carrow...and you" said Peri Carrow.<p>

"I suppose, I'm.._.Peri Scabior" _I said.

Peri Carrow turned and looked to Rogue.

"_Peri Malfoy_" said Rogue.

That was the moment none of us had the names we used to be called, it was just "Peri (insert name of the one you are claimed by) ". Or at least this is how I felt, as it suddenly was January.

* * *

><p>"Peri Scabior" said Peri Malfoy to me as I sat outside listening to the trees.<p>

"Yes, Peri Malfoy" I said.

I had stopped calling her Rogue awhile back, it was what she wished...and an order of Mistress Fawkes, directed to all those who were claimed.

"I've heard of a betrayal being planned amongst the other Peris, and hoped you were not apart of it...for you know the punishment of -" "b_etrayal_ leads to _punishment_, and _punishment_ leads to _blood_..._blood _leads to _replacement_, and _replacement_ leads to _death" _I said interrupting Peri Malfoy.

_'and blah, blah, blah' _I thought to myself, making sure I did not say so aloud.

"So you are not apart of it" asked Peri Malfoy.

"Of course not, if I am to survive as I have been permitted, then I would not plot betrayal" I said.

"Yes, I know this-" "Then why ask such a question of a fellow Peri" I asked, interrupting her.

"Forgive me _cousin_, I just do not wish anything to happen to you" said Peri Malfoy.

"Your wish will be fulfilled then, for I am not planning on attending a betrayal...and I suspect Mistress Fawkes will learn of this, and we will be in no need to worry when she will know of it" I said.

"I hear that Lucius is holding a get together to celebrate the coming of the new year, and I hear that Mistress Fawkes will permit a few of us to go; I could always insist on you coming, or perhaps get Scabior to come to you" said Peri Malfoy.

"I would rather not, I haven't a thing to wear" I said.

"We could always get one of the betrayed Peris gowns" said Peri Malfoy.

"Such as" I asked.

"Mistress Fawkes is always speaking of the betrayal of the old Arcangela Malfoy, unsurprising really...but I know Mistress Fawkes may allow me into one of her gowns" said Peri Malfoy.

"Peri Malfoy, what if your suitor _Lucius _would not want to see you in Arcangela Malfoy's gowns...perhaps if we received a small amount of gold, we could go along and get you a _new _gown" I said.

I did this in an attempt to please Peri Malfoy's side of selfishness, for in her mind she'd think of an old gown as nothing to be compared to the beauty of a new gown.

"Of course, a new much more _magnificent _gown would be much more appreciated then that of an old _lusterless _gown of Arcangela Malfoy" said Peri Malfoy.


	7. Peri Malfoy's Ball

**Chapter 7: Peri Malfoy's Ball**

It is Saturday, and a miserable one at that, it seems as though the betrayal gossiped about was true; and Mistress Fawkes was rather upset about it, and all Peris whom tried to escape were killed on Thursday.

"It is fabulous is it not" asked Peri Malfoy exclaiming at herself in the mirror.

She was in a strapless blue and black ball gown, and had on a small tiara.

"Your suitor gave you enough gold for that" I asked.

"Only after he knew he'd be able to take it off me after the night was over" answered Peri Malfoy looking at herself in the mirror.

"Peri Malfoy, you are horribly bad" I stated, playfully.

"We all must make sacrifices for the price of beauty" said Peri Malfoy, still examining herself.

"Shouldn't you be picking one out as well, Scabior is going to bring you along" Peri Malfoy continued.

"Of course, I merely have yet to find one" I said.  
>"What about that black and white one" stated Peri Malfoy, referring to a beautiful dress on a manican.<p>

"Oh no, way out of my price range" I said, looking at the price tag.

"I'll lend you some, I've got a little extra from Lucius for being so _willing_" said Peri Malfoy.

"Are you sure" I said holding it up in front of me in the mirror.

"Yes, you'll look doll in it...unlike that prissy little Peri Carrow" assured Peri Malfoy.  
>"You can not be serious, you don't like her that much" I said.<p>

"The _bitch_ stole my dress, I have my rights" stated Peri Malfoy, cussing in a low tone.

"Technically no, you hadn't bought it yet" I said.  
>"She grabbed it, when she knew I had it in my hands" hissed Peri Malfoy.<p>

"Well...I think yours looks excellent, way better then Peri Carrows" I said.

"You are the best cousin ever" said Peri Malfoy hugging me.

"Um..thanks" I said patting Peri Malfoy on her head as she hugged me, and then she let go.

"Wow, you're funny" said Peri Malfoy sarcastically, afterward a seamstress helped remove her dress.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, we arrived at the ball. Both me and Peri Malfoy walked in together wearing our gowns, and while she was giving a smile at Lucius after he'd come up to her and kissed her hand.<p>

"You look beautiful" said Lucius, and Peri Malfoy did a small giggle.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, yes Peri Scabior...I'm pretty sure Scabior is somewhere around here" said Lucius.

A small amount of anger began to rise in my stomach, and was sure I looked angry.

"Be careful with this one Lucius, she's more dangerous then she looks" said Scabior wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm sure she is" said Lucius.

"Evening Scabior, Malfoy-" Carrow then looked to me. "My, I saw this girl glaring at you and couldn't help, but think 'if looks could kill'...thank god they don't, aye Malfoy" said Carrow then laughing slightly.

I was surprised to see, that both Peri Malfoy and Lucius were glaring at the Carrows; being Peri Malfoy glaring at Peri Carrow, and Lucius glaring at Amycus.

"Like claimer, like Peri" whispered Scabior in my ear.

I looked to him, and rolled my eyes.

"Care to dance, lovely" said Scabior grabbing a hold of my hand at taking me along to where people were all dancing around.

Scabior pulled me closely, and we began to dance.

"I've never felt so close to you lovely" said Scabior.

I smiled slightly, and Scabior did a smirk.

"Your cousin seems quite uninterested in Lucius, does she not" questioned Scabior.

I followed where his eyes had gone, which were directed towards Lucius and Peri Malfoy.

"She's his Peri...the only thing she likes about him is-" "His wondrous riches" said Scabior jokingly, interrupting me.

"I suppose you could call them _wondrous_, but she's always been that way" I said looking at Scabior.

"Ah yes-" Scabior paused, spinning me and then pulling me back close to him. "You are _selfless _and she is _selfish_" stated Scabior.

I couldn't deny what Scabior had said, for Peri Malfoy had always been the one who'd thought about herself; however, I'd always been selfless towards others. Selfishness, wasn't something I wished to find in anyone.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you" said Scabior.

"Oh...you did not, I was just lost in thought" I said.

"You are an interesting one" replied Scabior.

"An interesting one of what" I asked.

"A very interesting Peri, _one unwilling to change..._but that is my opinion" said Scabior.

"_Unwilling" _I asked.

"It's a very good thing, I would never have to worry about a beauty such as yourself to bend over backwards to suit my own needs" said Scabior.

"You'd prefer me to ignore you" I questioned.

"No, not at all, I just wish for you never to become like the other Peris...they're selfishness is rather appalling, and they will do _anything _to receive something. Such as that dress Peri Malfoy is wearing" said Scabior.

"You know what awaits her" I questioned.

"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you...but to answer your question, yes, and I believe Lucius is looking forward to having a large amount of power over her" said Scabior.

"She sickens me" I said.

"Hmm, not something I had expected you to say" stated Scabior, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I did not-" "No apology is needed, you are only being truthful" interjected Scabior.

"Do you like me being truthful" I asked.

"No, I love it about you" said Scabior looking me directly into the eyes.

I smiled at Scabior, and he laughed slightly causing a small smirk to appear on his face.

"You know what they call people you claim to have love at first sight" I asked Scabior.

"What _do_ they call people" asked Scabior.

"Smitten" I said.


	8. Define Smitten

**Chapter 8: Define Smitten?**

Early the next morning I was walking around in the garden of Malfoy Manor, and had yet to see Peri Malfoy. I had come to the conclusion she was still sleeping inside of the Master Bedroom. It must have been much more comfortable then the stiff thin mattresses we'd had to sleep on.

Mistress Fawkes had also given us studying journals, and were told to carry one around with us at all times. As well as a quill.

As I began to approach the small wooden bridge, over a small pond with white swans swimming around it; I noticed Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the wooden bridge tossing bread to younger swans.

"Draco" I said, and the blonde boy looked over to me and smiled.

I then walked over the bridge, and he smiled at me.

"You look nice" Draco exclaimed, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Thank you, how has everything gone with you" I asked.

"Much worse actually, father's preparing to have the Peri Claim completely established-" Draco paused, then giving a small chuckle. "Funny-" he finally said, catching my attention. "I'll soon be calling someone my age, my stepmother" Draco stated, causing me to touch his arm delicately.

He looked to me, slightly surprised.

"Evening" stated someone from behind me, I immediately removed my hand from Draco's arm.

I turned, and came to meet Scabior's eyes.

"I was just looking for you" Scabior said to me, straightening up, and moving a little closer towards Draco and I.

"But I can see you were-" Scabior paused, his eyes narrowing slightly towards Draco. "_Busy"_ he stated.

I shook my head no, and a low type of growl seemed to come from Scabior. Afraid, I backed a little bit away, but he gripped my arm. We were half to the door of the Manor when Scabior, slammed me against the wall.

"How dare you" growled Scabior.

"We didn't do anything" I stated, my voice shaking.

The fury was clearly shown in Scabior's eyes, and there wasn't a question about it.

"You disgusting little _slut_" hissed Scabior.

Unable to hold myself back, I slapped Scabior. Scabior then growled at me, and backhanded me. The force, caused me to fall onto the ground in my white dress.

"You are never to speak to Draco again, do you hear me" hissed Scabior.

I didn't speak, but instead looked down at the marble pattern along the ground.

"Answer me, damn it!" yelled Scabior, removing his wand from inside of his cloak.

However, before I could be struck with whatever spell had awaited. Scabior wand hand's wrist was gripped tightly.

"Enough Scabior" growled the voice of Argo Avery.

"This hasn't anything to do with you, _Avery_" hissed Scabior, freeing his hand from Argo's grip, and placing his wand back inside of his cloak.

"Look at her for god's sake-" stated Argo pausing, and Scabior did look to me.

I also caught a glimpse of remorse in my eyes.

"You once looked as though you were _smitten_ with this _one_ Scabior" Argo reminded Scabior.

Scabior's remorseful eyes mixed with the same fury I'd once seen before, but I know could truly identify it – it hadn't been anger. That _fury_, was jealousy – Scabior had been jealous of Draco.

"Define _smitten"_ hissed Scabior, then turning and walking into the Manor; which after he slammed the door.

Argo crouched down beside me, and lay my head on his shoulder. He then caressed my hair lightly, attempting to soothe me. So I wouldn't begin sob uncontrollably, but lowly. However, I did cry slightly, and Argo held me closely.

"I wished for you not to become involved" mumbled Argo, more to himself then me.

* * *

><p>I was walking passed Lucius' Office, when I stopped, and heard smashing glass. There was screaming as well, and my eyes widened with fear. Flashes of December, and of names. My originally written name, <em>her <em>name, _my _name.

"Rogue" I stated, and came into the Office.

Lucius had his wand pointed a shaking Rogue, whom was on wearing a dark green robe.

"What did you call her" hissed Lucius.

"Lower your _fucking_ wand" I retorted.

Lucius smirked, and looked back to Rogue.

"Peri Scabior, _run_" Rogue begged.

However, as I turned to leave – the doors locked.

"Care to watch _love_, this may be something you won't want to forget" stated Lucius.

I moved away, running even.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ Lucius breathed, I fell.

"No, please" Rogue pleaded.

"_Silencio" _Lucius hissed, his wand directed at Rogue/Peri Malfoy.

My vision seemed a bit blurred as I tried to get up, but I heard an unquestionable slam. As I turned I could see Rogue on the ground, her forehead bleeding, and Lucius approaching.

"Shame, she had such a fine body" Lucius acknowledged, referring to Rogue.

He then looked down at me, my body bound by invisible ropes.

"Tell me my dear...are you a screamer" Lucius questioned, then picking me up in his arms (as a groom would carry a bride).

I let my breaths come slowly, and Lucius smirked.

"We'll find out, won't we" Lucius said, lying me in a bedroom hidden behind a bookcase.

The bookcase slid closed, and Lucius towered over me.

"I'll tell Scabior" I responded.

"No, I don't believe you will-" Lucius replied, causing me to glance towards him.

"You may not even remember" Lucius breathed into her earlobe.

Though I'd expected Lucius to lay me on my back, he instead assured my hands were gripped onto the headboard, and my knees against the bed securely.

I could feel all of the hard muscles of his chest, and thighs; as he pressed his body against mine. He bit my shoulder lightly at first, and I squeaked in pain at the feeling. He growled, while positioning his throbbing erection between my legs.

My body was shaking at the suspense, even as I saw a green light engulf the walls...a silencing spell, meaning, my screams for help wouldn't be heard. He bit down onto my shoulder once again as he drove himself inside of me. Lucius thrusted gently at first, causing moans to escape my lips.

Lucius soon increased the pace of his thrusts, and after several minutes he worked up a sweat. Before he let himself thrust any harder, he brought his hand to the front of my sex; while he thrust into me as fully as he could. He pressed my clit furiously, and began to drive me over the edge. I began to orgasm, being drawn into a rising wave of pleasure; as Lucius teased my clit, and pounded into me mercilessly simultaneously. I cried out, releasing the headboard, moments after Lucius sent me over the edge...Lucius stroked my hair, as he continued his thrusting more slowly, and began to cum inside of me – not seeming to be losing his control.

Ten minutes after Lucius had re-clothed himself, he looked to me, I was lying still...unaware what Lucius was about to do.

"Shame that you won't remember this _love_" Lucius said, directing his wand towards me.

"Please-" "_Obliviate"_ Lucius whispered.


	9. Moments Later

**Ch9- Moments Later**

Afterward, I noticed Scabior walked passed Lucius' Office. He stopped, having heard someone cry out in agony, and then entered. Lucius was sitting at his desk, and seemed unaware of Scabior as he entered.

"Peri" stated Scabior moving passed Lucius, and then examining me.

He seemed to be assuring I was okay.

"I've been looking for you" whispered Scabior.

Scabior reexamined me, and was attempting to assure I hadn't be raped. Then his eyes narrowed once more, and he picked me up securely in his arms, as Lucius had. After an apparition, we'd arrived in Scabior's bedroom, and he lay me on the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, and looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are not as innocent as I remember them to be" Scabior stated.

I furrowed my brow, what was Scabior saying?

"Did he rape you" Scabior questioned.

"What" I questioned.

"There's a thirty minute memory gap, before I'd arrived Peri...Lucius could have obliviated you" Scabior suggested.

I still didn't understand, had I been mind wiped? Was that why I feel so tired?

"I heard someone scream, if it was you...I need to know" Scabior sighed.

"If I was _obliviated, _how would I remember" I questioned.

"I'd prefer not to sleep with you to bring back memories of Lucius, Peri...knowing Lucius' interest in both sexes, he'd sleep with you in a way I wouldn't notice-" Scabior inquired.

"So what is it I need to do" I questioned.

Scabior sighed, and summoned a house elf.

"I'll have to get the closest person I know to a healer _here" _Scabior said.

"Moddy at your service, sir" Moddy said.

"Fetch Severus, and be quick about it" Scabior ordered.

Moddy bowed, and apparated...then reapparated with Severus.

"Wait for Severus outside Moddy" Scabior said, Moddy bowed and went out the bedroom door.

The door closed, and Severus looked to Scabior.

"It's a Lucius situation" Scabior sighed.

"Memory gap" Severus questioned.

"I only want to know if he did" Scabior replied.

"Lucius won't be effected if the girl does not have the memories" Severus said.

"I will not use the _Cruciatus Curse_ on her" growled Scabior.

"From what I've heard from Argo, you had no problem _beating_ her...what would be the difference" Severus stated.

Scabior's eyes narrowed.

"I am not _Lucius"_ Scabior hissed.

"If you must know about it, bend her over" Severus retorted.

Scabior looked to me, and I shook my head 'no'.

"You'll just have to lift up your dress for a bit, I will be here the entire time" Scabior said, moving to the other side of the bed.

"Put me under...I don't want to feel it" I begged.

"That could take a four hour inspection" Severus told Scabior.

"Right here" Scabior assured.

I lowered my undergarments, and lifted up my dress for Severus. My rear hung over the bed, my feet touched the floor, but the entire time I could feel his hands touching me. They weren't warm, only gloved, and clammy.

"I'm right here _love_" Scabior whispered, holding my hand.

Something was triggered within my mind, and it felt as though something were pushed forward...

"_Shame that you won't remember this love" Lucius said, directing his wand towards me._

"_Please-" "Obliviate" Lucius whispered._

Scabior touched my face, his fingers were warm, and I felt something push against my clit causing me to moan; while grinding against it.

_ Someone had pressed my clit furiously, and began to drive me over the edge. I began to orgasm, being drawn into a rising wave of pleasure; as that same hand teased my clit, and something incredibly rock hard pounded into my arse mercilessly (at the same time)._

"This is not a date Severus" hissed Scabior, angrily.

Severus gave a slight chuckle.

"I was checking how forceful Lucius had pressed" Severus assured.

"And I'm checking the weather, when my head is between a woman's legs" Scabior retorted, causing Severus to laugh even more so.

"There was clear penetration, there is no denial of that fact; though while deciphering if it was forced has become much more difficult" Severus replied.

"Are you saying she willing spread her legs for Lucius" Scabior responded, sounding enraged.

"No, if that were the case, Lucius would be _banging_ your bride into the headboard right now" Severus assured, without questionable doubt.

"I need you to make her wet" Severus said.

"Trying to get something to masturbate to, aye Severus" Scabior responded, smirking.

"I believe Lucius may have found an non-revealing way to make _your _Peri, _excited"_ Severus retorted.

Severus' ungloved hand was by my sex, and my body's nerves had built up it's own suspense. Knowing Severus' finger had already been bent upward in the needed spot, and this aroused my body unquestionably. Unable to restrain myself I tilted my head back in pure _ectasy_, as I rubbed my sex against it.

Scabior massaged his crotch, attempting to soothe himself...something about his Peri pleasuring herself against Severus' finger, aroused him. Severus as well was intrigued by my actions, and he could feel the wet flesh underneath his fingertips. He had urge to buck into her arse, and penetrate her deeply; but he resisted, and took his fingers away after my orgasm.

"Th-that should do it" Severus said, then reexamining my buttocks, and nodding.

"Forced penetration" Severus replied.

Severus then hurriedly left the bedroom.

"Well...that was quite a show" Scabior said, after clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" I apologized.

"I need you to do something for me Peri" Scabior said.

"Yes, Scabior" I questioned.

"Lay on your back" Scabior answered.


	10. Time

"It's time sweetheart." Scabior said in a deep voice, after I'd lay on my back.

He pushed my dress up just above my stomach, and unzipped his pants. After tossing them to the side, I took deep breaths. Scabior kissed me, before moving the head of his cock to my pussy, and rubbing it up and down in my juices. He moaned from the feeling, and moved partly inside of me...attempting to fight the urge of burying himself inside of me.

Scabior growled, as I gasped and squeaked, while he continued to push in. He reached my barrier, and he quickly put his mouth over mine before plunging in to the hilt. After a few moments, Scabior couldn't stay still any longer, and he began to thrust in and out. He braced his strong arms on either side of my body, and started to move faster. His breath was coming in short gasps now as well, and he couldn't kissing her. He continued his onslaught of thrusting, until he was practically fucking me so hard that his balls were slapping my ass. Scabior pounded and pounded, only until he felt the familiar build. He kept his strokes going until he felt his balls tighten, and speared her one last time while he growled his release. I breathed heavily, while feeling something hot and wet entering my body, and it felt as though it just kept coming. He rolled off of me, and covered me with the blankets...which then he did the same to himself.

I moved as closely as I'd once been to him in the barn, and I kissed his lips lightly. My body still shaking slightly from remembrance of Scabior's pounding away.

"Was I too rough" Scabior asked, in huffs.

"Not that I can be sure of, I'd expected to be bit sore" I replied, breathing heavily myself.

"We could get a kid out of this, you know" Scabior voiced.

"I know" I said.

"I'd be a terrible father" Scabior stated, I laughed into his chest.

It was easy to tell Scabior was not being serious, but more likely making conversation.

* * *

><p>"Evening Scabior, heard your Peri was grinding against Severus' finger last night...must have been a site" Lucius stated.<p>

It was morning, and Scabior's hand gripped the coffee mug tightly.

"Couldn't satisfy the young lady on your own? Needed Severus' assistance" Lucius questioned.

The coffee mug could not have hit the ground any sooner, as Scabior slammed Lucius into the wall.

"I'm assuming you know of me and your _Peris..._shag" Lucius said, shrugging at whether _'shag' _had been the right word.

"I could call the Code of Salazar on you, _never_-" "fraternize with another's Peri, I find that code rather _dull_" Lucius sighed.

Scabior's eyes narrowed at Lucius, holding up Lucius by his robes wasn't enough for him. He did fit for a right beating.

"It seems I wasn't the only who bent the Code of Rosmerta the fourth, _fucking_ a Peri before _approval_...pity, and you would have made a wonderful _father"_ Lucius stated.

"The Code of Rowan the second, overrules the Code of Rosmerta, when one has forcefully penetrated your Peri" hissed Scabior.

"True, but what of the child? Are you even prepared to be given an heir" questioned Lucius.

"My Peri was not impregnated" retorted Scabior.

Lucius chuckled.

"With a body like hers, she's made to reproduce. There wouldn't be the slightest chance of miscarriage" Lucius voiced.

"What are you getting at Malfoy" snapped Scabior.

"You could have a little Scabior soon, seeing as the way you were riding her last night...and Moddy gets sick whenever there is a woman whom is pregnant with a boy in the house" replied Lucius.

Scabior looked to Moddy, whom was sneezing. His grip released on Lucius' clothing, and Lucius was all to glad that Scabior had not punched him in the face. However, his appeal to the situation was all to soon, for Scabior read is mind...and punched him in his family jewels.

"You didn't think you'd get off that easily did you Malfoy" Scabior laughed.

"No...not at all" Lucius replied, tears stinging his eyes.

"If this wasn't your house...you'd be dead right now, you should thank Abraxas for that" Scabior stated, then leaving.

* * *

><p>How do you even begin to explain this?<p>

"Girl if you do not quit your pacing, I will have to hex you...but seeing as Scabior may kill me, carry on" Argo sighed.

"I don't know what I should do" I said, sitting down on the couch.

"My Peri usually says that children shouldn't be under a stressful environment" Argo replied.

I sighed and continued looking into my lap, hoping that Scabior wouldn't come down to the Peri lounge room. Although when someone had entered, it was not at all whom I'd expected.

"Well, well-" came a familiar voice.

"Rogue" I said looking to her.

"It's Peri Malfoy, you best not forget that...but then again, I overheard a conversation-" "You know in the _Code Of Arcangela,_ they say _'you are not to eavesdrop' _and dear _Peri Malfoy_...it's seems that is indeed what you've done" I interrupted.

"As I was saying, Madame Elliot and Mistress Fawkes discussing you becoming a Junior Arcan, wouldn't have expected you to _whore_ around with Scabior" taunted Peri Malfoy.

Argo raised his newspaper higher, as though trying to disappear behind it.

"Mind you, it was _your_ claimer that happened to _rape_ me last night! I do recall everything that happened, and I remember you saying that you couldn't make Lucius hard..._but_ when he was inside of me, he was _well_ hardened" I retorted.

Peri Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you'd be one of those who kept their virginity, but it seems you've gone and had to allow everyone to have a _turn_" Peri Malfoy hissed.

"Who was it that was _oh so_ upset about finding that she had a _so called_ miscarriage after only have the child for a _day_" I snapped.

Peri Malfoy recoiled.

"So that's how it'll be now?-" Peri Malfoy looked for a change in my reaction, but there was nothing. "It was once us against the world...-"

"That was _once_" I interrupted.


	11. Times Are Changing

**Times Are Changing**

**March; 6 Months after _"Time"_... **

**3 Months 20 Minutes Before Draco's Death****

I couldn't seem to be able to hold down my meals, as I vomited inside of the toilet. After only minutes of continuing I felt someone holding my hair back for me, and as I coughed it stopped. I wiped away anything from my face onto the towel Scabior gave me.

"Don't kiss me, it's gross" I said.

Scabior smirked, and kissed my lips anyway.

"I've tasted worse" Scabior replied.

"So you claim" I responded.

"You do look beautiful pregnant" Scabior voiced.

I looked to him sweetly.

"With no friends to share it with, no family love...no cousin-" "No, but I will not leave you" Scabior said, interrupting me...and kissing me on the cheek.

"Perhaps Peri Malfoy was right-" "Not in the slightest, merely jealous" Scabior insisted, kissing me on the lips.

"You're leaving with them aren't you" I stated.

Scabior looked down sadly.

"I must, it's only for a few weeks" Scabior replied.

"A few weeks? Like after Aldous is born" I retorted.

"Aldous" Scabior questioned.

"It's a boy" I responded, Scabior rubbed his hand over my stomach, and I grabbed a hold of it.

"Just a little while" Scabior promised.

* * *

><p><strong>April 5th <strong>

*****2 Months & 2 days 20 Minutes, Before Draco's Death****

"Everything alright" Draco asked.

"Everything is not bloody alright" I retorted.

Draco recoiled, with a surprised look upon his face.

"I'm sorry...Scabior's been gone, and I can't seem to manage" I told.

Draco shrugged.

"No companionship, no cousin speaking to you...I can see why...did you know they got married" Draco questioned.

"What" I stated.

"Last month, before they left" Draco replied.

"I'm sorry" I responded.

"You didn't know...I'm sorry Scabior hasn't been here, but I always am" Draco offered.

Scabior had been away, I'd yet to receive even a mere message of him being okay. There were still others willing to fight against snatchers, where was that message. Where is he? Where had his love gone to?

As though Draco had known my thoughts, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me.

* * *

><p><strong>June 10th<strong>

****27 Days 20 Minutes, Before Draco's Death****

I regretted the things I'd done, even after I had Aldous, a precious child who lay silently in his crib. Scabior still wasn't back, no one was.

"Hey" Draco said, coming into the room.

"Something the matter" Draco asked, after examining my face.

"It's nothing" I answered, and Draco came in front of me.

"It will never be nothing, what you are feeling has to do with _everything – _and it Scabior can't see that-" "Scabiot needn't know anything that I feel" I stated, interrupting Draco.

Draco recoiled, straightening up, and sitting down on me and Scabior's bed.

"I get this feeling.." I began, catching Draco's attention.

His eyes were full of misery.

"A_ll the time...-" _Tears filled my eyes, and I sighed.

"I don't think they're coming back" I finished, and Draco came to as I seemed to collapse onto the ground.

Draco lie my head on his shoulder, and smoothed my hair...attempting to soothe me, though he couldn't stop tears of his own slipping from his eyes. He was shaking, and I was also shaking.

July 7

**June 30th**

****7 Days & 20 Minutes, Before Draco's Death****

I stroked Aldous' hair sweetly, and kissed the top of his head. Draco knelt down beside me, and kissed my cheek. Seeming to come close to my lips, but I pulled away.

"No Draco..." I breathed.

"Scabior again" replied Draco.

"There's no one that can tell me any different, I feel that he's still alive, and as long as he is...I _can't_" I told Draco.

Draco stood, and left up the stairs.

"You shouldn't _fuck_ with others feeling Peri" Draco shouted.

Later that night, I sat in my room, and opened up a journal. I took out a quill, and tore out a page. Trouble...was my only thought, whoever had heard what Draco had said would bring about thoughts...lies, rumors...everyone will be hurt.

"_I love you_" I whispered, kissing the letter, after folding in half.

I placed it in a crack between two drawers.

"_This was not a lie...this was not a lie"_ I repeated quietly.

It was the best thought I could tell myself, my chest hurt, and so did my heart. I had to allow him to believe what he wants, I had to do what was best._ 'Protect what is left'_...she remembered her mother saying.

Without Scabior I was remembering, and I just couldn't help it. Slowly, I pull out my necklace from the top drawer; this was not just any necklace. This smooth jewel was...and still is important, Scabior wouldn't know that. Nor would many others, until the proper time. Scabior would know then, many would know then. _Narcissa Malfoy knew_.


	12. She Knew

**She Knew**

****20 Minutes Before Draco's Death****

**July**

I moaned again, it was sickening what I was doing, but I couldn't help it. The water continued to rush over my body, and I continued to pleasure myself against my own finger.

"Ah...ah...ah" I moaned a loud.

At least I found it sickening, and I heard a knock from the door.

"You alright in there" asked Draco.

"Yes" I said, and lowered myself into the bathwater.

Narcissa Malfoy knew about_ the system_, knew how they worked. There was only one way out, and that way had been chosen by one who'd discovered it before her. I closed my eyes, trying to understand my plan.

"_She knew"_ I breathed.

"Peri? What's going on" Draco questioned.

I slid below the bathwater, and closed my eyes. My heartbeat was going up its regular pace, and I could feel the lose of oxygen. However, this was the one way that it would work.

"_Accio Ophelus Cellulis"_ I thought.

The bathwater began to evaporate, and I dropped into a room. Where Rudulphus was drinking tea, and I pulled my legs closely to my chest.

"It's quite dangerous dropping through ceilings, would have thought Scabior would have known you would use the spell" Rudulphus stated.

"The bath was the only place I could be sure I couldn't be followed" I replied.

Rudulphus tossed me a white robe, and I wrapped it around myself.

"Your stomach has noticeable scarring, have you been impregnated" questioned Rudulphus.

"I wish to know of what happened to Narcissa" I replied.

"Why not ask Lucius, perhaps while you're bent over before his desk...he'll do quite well not to become overly _excited_, so he can speak to you" Rudulphus voiced.

"I am not asking to be ridden like a _whore_" I replied.

"_Ridden..._strong word for such a simple girl" Rudulphus voiced.

"You haven't told me what's happened" I retorted.

"That is not the real reason you are here" Rudulphus stated.

"Then why am I" I questioned.

"Do you wish for me to give you, your real name" Rudulphus questioned.

* * *

><p>Scabior burst through the bedroom door, angry, and ready to tear Draco limb from limb.<p>

"PERI" shouted Scabior.

I looked upward, and Rudulphus looked at me.

"You are unware of the consequences of your actions" Rudulphus said.

I looked back at Rudulphus.

"What happened" I asked.

"I believe you already know" Rudulphus stated.

* * *

><p>I came back into the bathwater, and was pulled from the tub. From my hair, and was pulled onto the bathroom floor.<p>

"Stand!" demanded Scabior, pulling me up painfully by my hair.

"Please stop" I pleaded.

I attempted to shield my breast, and crotch from anyone outside the bathroom door. After bringing me into the bedroom, I was tossed onto the bed. He sat over me, one leg on either side of my waist, and held my hands beside my head.

"How _dare_ you! I am away for a few months, and you dare to _fuck_ a Malfoy" hissed Scabior.

"I would never! I promise you, he never touched me" I replied.

"Don't you try to feed me lies, you _fucking BTICH_" Scabior retorted, his hands gripping my arms tighter.

Extremely afraid, tears came from my eyes, and Scabior merely looked over my body.

"Do not cry" he whispered into my ear.

He continued to attempt to soothe me, and kissed my ear...my cheek, neck, chest, nibbled my breast, and continued to work his way downward. My breath hitching as his head was between my legs, with a wave of his hand, the door began to close slowly. While my fingers slowly entangled in his hair, and my breath quickened.

Moments later, Scabior lay beside me, my head against his chest. Perhaps he preferred to lay this way after _'making love'_ to me.

"You are quite flexible _lovely_" Scabior said.

_ Lovely,_ he hadn't called me that for the longest time. Had he actually missed me, or was it the fuel of rage that had brought him back? What had gone on? Had rumors already spread?


	13. Past, Middle, and Now

**Past, Middle, and Now**

**Past**

A light brown skinned girl sits beside a blonde haired, pale boy, she laughs at something he's done. She moves away from him, hoping that he will remain still as well. Her father's warned her of him, and his family. Their pureblooded beliefs are not the same as ours, and I couldn't help that. My mother had given my a smooth onyx stone, which changed according to the ways of your thought...if you are bitter, there stone remains blue – but hers is red..._special_, her mother called it.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle<strong>

I hear the knock upon the door, but I say nothing. There is an angry man behind that door, and the only safety for me...lies in here. Aldous curls up into a ball, his knees curled to his chest.

"To the corner" I order, in a whisper.

Aldous looks worriedly, his eyes were so soft as I'd told him what to do. He shook his head 'no', as though knowing what would happen if he were not near his mother.

"PERI" shouted an angry voice, there was continuous banging knocks.

"Do as I say" I simply say, and Aldous nods.

He retreated to the bedroom corner near the far dresser, and I hold my necklace. Taking slow breaths, as the knocking _continues...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP. _The door rattles, but the shadow underneath the door never moves.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

"You want me to fix it up for you" the boy asks sweetly.

"Okay, but don't break it" she states.

He takes it from her, and smooths it to look almost diamond like. It's beauty is divine...he attaches it to a crescent moon necklace, and smiles at her.

"See, I told you it wouldn't break" he stated proudly.

"Oh, _bravo_...you are _so_ full of yourself" she retorts.

His face comes closely to hers, and he kisses her. She sinks into the kiss, only thirteen, and unknowing what she has done to him. How hard this boy would come to fall for her, just from _this_ simple kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle<strong>

"_He hits you" he stated._

_ I am afraid to speak, luckily Aldous is not here. It is easy to attempt to shake my head 'no', but he knows better._

"_Don't try to deny it! I've seen him! He lays another hand on you, and I swear...I'LL KILL HIM" he snapped._

_BANG...BANG..._the door rattles, and I feel the tears come to my eyes. I can not stop them, they will not stop. They escape my eyes, and Aldous came to rush towards me.

"Maman" Aldous cried, but I raise my hand a sort of magical wall stayed placed in front of him.

"MAMAN" Aldous sobs out loud, banging on the invisible wall.

His grey eyes filled with tears...the eyes of his true father. The door gives way, and it comes down. I turn away from the door, and close my eyes before the curse rings out..._CRUCIO_.

"_Crucio" _"Maman"

The last two words I hear, as the sight of shining shoes fade into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle Close To Now<strong>

I woke after being thrown to the dirt ground, my dress is black, and I look to a boy who is struggling to get up..._Draco_...I lower my head, and attempt to avert my eyes.

"Look at him you little _whore_" growled Scabior, forcing me to my feet.

He held my chin, so that I had to forcefully look as Draco stood up.

"Kill me, if you must...don't harm him" I begged.

"I want answers" Scabior growled.

I spit in Scabior's face, and he slapped me...the fall caused such pain to travel throughout my spine. Or another Cruciatus Curse had been given, and I struggled to stand on my wobbling legs; but I did.

"What is killing him going to prove? You aren't half the man, he is" I stated, tasting blood in my mouth.

Before Scabior could strike again, Argo grabbed a hold of his hand. Argo looked down into my eyes, and sighed.

"Jealousy has never sat well with you, we understand that Scabior" Argo said, his eyes never looking from mine.

Scabior's eyes narrowed at Argo, not suppressing his fury. He pushed away Argo, and directed his wand towards me. Argo grabbed his arm, and Scabior fought with Argo. Sending blasting spells towards the sky, I ran to Draco, and went beside him.

"Draco" I whimpered, moving close to him.

He raised his hand gently to my face, brushing away a tear. Leaving a slight amount of mud behind, and he gave me a small smile.

"You've always been so beautiful" Draco said.

"Don't leave me" I pleaded, moving my face close to his.

"I would never" Draco assured, kissing me lightly.

During the kiss, I slipped my necklace over his head, and he broke the kiss. Draco shook his head 'no'. _I'm sorry_...I mouthed. He shook his head again 'no', and as Argo grabbed me around my waist Draco continued to shake his head 'no'. Draco stood, and glared at Scabior.

"Do your worst" Draco taunted.

"_CRUCIO"_ Scabior shouted, Draco was flung backwards, and I cried out.

"Shush, your son needs you, think of Aldous" Argo told me.

_He knows...how could Argo know?_ How could anyone know? Everything had always been hidden – and it was to stay that way.

"I know..." Argo paused, gazing over at Draco. "I've always known" he finished, and I pulled away from him.

Argo grabbed my wrist, and it brought pain to me as he held on. Not merely physical, but emotional as well.

"Please make him stop" I pleaded.

"_CRUCIO"_ Scabior hissed again.

Draco didn't get back up, I was glad that Lucius was not here to witness. Even Lucius could not witness his son being murdered.


	14. Now Pt 1 'Truth'

**Now; Pt1 Truth**

"Oh...mmm" Scabior hissed, after coming from on top of me.

He wrapped his arms around my middle, and pulled me in closely. There was no use in fighting him...it hurt too much to fight – and with Aldous having to witness it. It was no longer a matter of how much I could take from him... Scabior got out of the bed, and dressed himself. I grabbed my wand, and popped on some clothing, and then directed my wand at Scabior's turned back.

"That's the way you want it Peri" Scabior stated, turning, and looking at me.

The room was silent, only our breathing could be heard, and he smirked at me.

"_Crucio"_

"_Expelliarmus"_

Scabior held my wand in one hand, while he held his in his wandhand.

"I should have snapped this after I killed that little _blonde ass"_ Scabior stated.

"He was more of a man, then you'll ever be" I retorted, Scabior remained still.

Though I saw his shoulder muscles tense, that had gotten to him.

"No matter how many times you _fuck_ me, Draco will have _always_ made me feel better than _you_" I stated.

"Watch your tongue, Argo ins't here to protect you now..._is he_" Scabior warned.

"You _murdering_ Draco never had a thing to do with those _rumors_, did it" I snapped.

Scabior tilted his head sideways, cracking it, and then refocused on me. I was correct, it hadn't taken me long to discover the many tricks of Scabior.

"It had _everything_ to with...not just _me_, but _love_-" "_Love _does not _exist_" Scabior hissed, interrupting me.

"But it has everything to do with why you killed _Draco_, _Draco_ the one who took care of me when you were away, who has always taken care of me-" " Watch your tongue-" "_DRACO_, who _loved_ me-" "Don't you _fucking _dare, Peri-" Scabior snapped.

Though hesitant, I took a deep breath, and focused my anger on Scabior.

"And I _loved_ and always will _love_ him-" at that Scabior moved swiftly.

Grabbing my throat, then slamming me to the wall, and holding me there. My feet did not touch the floor, and Scabior's eyes narrowed focusing on my own. His eyes were dark, and they bore into mine leaving traces of cold hatred; while his breath left trails of fury, and longing. Everything he was doing was driven by the rage of me only speaking one word...one name – _Draco_.

"You dare reduce me to this" Scabior said, rather calmly, letting my throat go.

His arms were placed on either side of me, his hands on the walls.

"I don't like hearing _that_ name Peri" Scabior spoke, stroking the back of his hand on my face.

He wasn't surprised when I pushed the hand angrily away, and he lowered his face near mine.

"I do love you, _lovely_...you can't keep driving me to do this" Scabior voiced.

"Love doesn't exist" I repeated, harshly, into his face.

I moved underneath his arm, and walked out the room. It was easy to hear Scabior calling after me, but I did not turn. I hurried quickly down the Manor steps, and as I'd come near the door.

"Going somewhere" Scabior stated, gripping his arms around my waist.

Instinctively, I fought him, and he didn't loosen his grip. Scabior set me down, but turned me to face him.

"You dare try to leave me" Scabior hissed, gripping my wrists tightly.

"No, please" I cried, grabbing at his hand to let go of my wrist.

I was sure he was tearing through my skin.

"PLEASE" I begged.

My feelings were assured, when blood dripped from his hand. A hex, but which one. Scabior threw me down to the floor.

"Don't touch her Scabior" a high pitch voice snapped.

"Why the hell is it any of your business" Scabior retorted.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw, Lucius and Peri Malfoy coming down the steps. Peri Malfoy approached me on the floor, and she crouched down beside me. She took hold of my arm, but I pulled away.

"I'm trying to help you...you've lost a lot of blood" Peri Malfoy told me.

"Get Severus" I heard a familiar voice say, as another person crouched beside me.

Peri Malfoy stood, and her eyes were focused on Scabior.

"You've tried to kill her...those acts are punishable by death, but seeing as she can be saved-" Peri Malfoy took a breath, I could tell she was angry.

"This may hurt just a little" tears were clearly in Peri Malfoys eyes, as she said this.

Bellatrix flicked her wand out, a whip seemed to wrap are his throat, and he fought against it. She flipped him in the air, and sent him to his back. As I saw this my vision had begun to blur, I could see a woman walking towards me...blonde haired, but I could not see her face. Her hair was long, and she wore a white dress...

"Rose" came Severus' voice.

Rose...my name...I remember it – the night _we'd_ made love. Draco and I.

"_I can't let him hurt you like that again" Draco stated._

_ It was raining all around us, Scabior and the others had gone. The Manor was completely empty, and I had gone outside._

"_I don't know what you're talking about" I replied._

"_He slapped you, after you spoke to me! The Rose I know, wouldn't have let him treat her like that" Draco said._

"_Rose" I questioned._

"_You really have forgotten everything" Draco voiced._

_ I saw the hurt in his eyes, and my heart gave way. Memory after memory came bursting into my mind, merely of moments that had revolved around Draco and I. When he'd held me during a storm, the first time he'd kissed me, the time we'd spent laughing after Yule Ball...everything...even the saddest memory from sixth year, when he'd said goodbye. When he'd attached the jewel to my necklace, a protego like charm was place on it – not even the Killing Curse could get through it._

_ As quickly as I could, I brought my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Continuing to kiss me deeply...passionately, lovingly...a way Scabior never could._


	15. Now Pt 2 'Closer Than Every Before'

**Ch15 – Pt. 2 Closer Than Ever Before**

"You knew...this entire time, you knew" I questioned Severus.

Severus nodded his head.

"I was the one who _erased_ your memories" Severus responded.

"Why...why would you deprive me of _knowing_, _knowing_ of everything" I stated.

"You asked me to" Severus voiced, wrapping my wound.

"Why" I asked, barely above a whisper.

Severus flicked his wand, and a pensieve arrived before me. I lowered down, and felt as I was engulfed inside of it. Simply I watched as I stood where the Order was meeting, and the memory of me sat beside Severus. _Severus was arguing with Remus, but I couldn't understand why._

_ Soon we'd left the room, and memory me began speaking to Severus in private._

"_Why won't you just do it...for me" memory me pressured._

_ Actual & Memory Severus rolled their eyes, it made me laugh a bit._

"_Fucking Bellatrix won't help the other girls escape...you said that yourself, Bellatrix is only second in command. Aura Fawkes is controlled by the dark lord himself" Memory Severus said._

"_Please, I'd do anything for you" Memory Me replied, trailing her fingers down Severus' chest._

"_God, was I a slut" I stated._

_ Severus did not reply, not seeming to snap away from the memory...was he aroused?_

"_Anything" Memory Me repeated, and Memory Severus looked incredibly aroused._

"_No – not here" Memory Severus said._

_ Memory Me put her wand behind her back, and a silencing charm engulfed the room._

"_Why not" Memory Me questioned._

_ Memory Severus was obviously turned on by the suggestion._

"_Think of me as a student that just had to be punished" Memory Me teased._

"_Oh, I can't watch" I stated, turning away momentarily only to look back forward._

_ Memory Severus had slammed Memory Me into the wall, Memory Severus had removed Memory Me's underwear, and Memory Me was still teasing him._

"_Oh Headmaster, punish me" Memory Me said, erotically._

_ Memory Severus said nothing...god, I was a whore. Memory Me took away Memory Severus' buckle, and she pushed his pants and boxers down...allowing them to drop to the floor. Memory Severus pushed into Memory Me, and began roughly moving within her._

"_Oh Headmaster" Memory Me stated, and Memory Severus began pounding in her mercilessly._

There was no way in hell this was me, this girl was a slut...using sex to in trade for others doing things. Severus looked to me, noticing my shocked expression.

"It was three days until I'd learned that Remus himself had asked you, to _convince_ me" Severus told me.

I looked back at the scene, and watched as the two memory people before me _fucked_ like rabbits.

"You needn't worry, you lost your virginity to Draco when you were thirteen" Severus said.

We arrived in another scene, where Memory Severus was walking through a hallway, and Memory Severus put his back to the wall.

"You may not want to –" Severus' words were lost when I rounded the corner.

"What the bloody hell" I shouted, I was watching as Memory Draco with his cloak still on his, _fucking _Memory Me against a wall in a backyard.

Draco's lips were kissing mine, while he pounded into Memory Me slowly.

"How old was I" I stated.

"You were sixteen here...after Harry's supposed victory, the Malfoys had come to join the Order. Draco wandered off, and as you can see – found you" Severus responded.

"Why am I seeing all of this" I questioned.

"You wanted to know" Severus replied.

"I didn't need to know that I _fucked_ like a _horny_ bitch" I retorted.

"Wait" Severus said, when I turned to walk away.

_ There was a loud argument going on, Memory Me had pulled away from Memory Draco, Memory Me's underwear was surprisingly up...and her legs no longer wrapped around Memory Draco's waist. Memory Me slid the glass door open, and went inside. Of course, Memory Draco followed._

"_Settle down, you'd think that would be every girl's dream to hear **her boyfriend** say" Memory Draco stated._

"_For god sakes would you stop using that word" Memory Me replied, Memory Draco looked upset...and slightly disgusted._

"_**Boyfriend**, that's what I am...that's what we've been since I broke it off with Pansy, who the hell have you been **fucking**" Memory Draco stated._

_ Memory Me was silent for a moment, Draco scoffed, and looked a bit angry._

"_You disgust me...**my ****fucking** godfather, couldn't go after someone our age? He just had to go along with your little plan...how many times" Memory Draco asked._

_ Memory Me looked downward shamefully._

"_Answer me" Draco stated._

"_Just twice, I swear" Memory Me responded._

"_One time wasn't enough for you then, had to have more of your precious Headmaster" Memory Draco retorted._

"_The first time, he'd said he'd agreed – " "What was the second time for then? Assurance-" Draco stopped shaking his head in disgust._

"_That's what it was...you let them take advantage of you" Draco said sympatheticly to me._

He loved this girl? How could he love Memory Me?

"Draco knew there was good in you, and you wanted to change for him...into someone you believed he _deserved_" Severus said.

The memory changed, and there was just Memory Draco sitting there.

"Where am I" I asked.

"This is one of Draco's memories" Severus said.

I moved, and sat at the table beside Memory Draco. He was fiddling with a small box, and Memory Draco did an unhappy chuckle. Tossing the box onto the table, and I looked to Severus.

"Open it" Severus told me.

I opened it, and was looking at a very beautiful ring...an engagement ring, the Malfoy 'M'; which was engraved inside of a silver heart. The stone...was grey onyx, I took it from the box, and flipped it over.

_'No matter what we go through, I will always remain by your side_

_-Draco Malfoy'_

"Even with Draco constantly reminding you, of how much he loved you...you refused to believe you were good enough for him" Severus stated.

"So I tried to fix it" I asked.

Severus nodded, as we transitioned to a scene in a dark bedroom. Memory Me lie there asleep, and someone crept through the window.

"You asked me to find someone to wipe your memory" Severus told me, and the memory figure moved closer to me.

Much nearer to the light.

"Who" I asked.

Severus sighed, and I gasped as the figure came into light.


	16. Flowers When It's Over

**Ch 16 – Flowers When It's Over**

It had been Scabior who'd erased my memories, and now we were walking to the middle of the forest.

"I know everything" I told him.

"Too bad, it doesn't matter" Scabior said.

"You should know, the Order is coming" I stated.

"Keep telling that to yourself, Peri" Scabior said.

"I did love you at one point –" Scabior glanced at me. "But that disappeared, after I merely became a tool of pleasure. Something you'd come back to, only if you had spare time" I snapped.

Scabior turned away & we continued walking.

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the forest, at a clearing; and looked Scabior directly in the eyes.<p>

"Leave me here, and do not return" I demanded of him.

Scabior looked into my once brown eyes, which were now more of a crimson color.

"Why ever would I do that" asked Scabior.

"We could always just take her, we've done it once against her will...what would be the difference in doing it twice" questioned Greyback into Scabior's ear.

"The dark lord would not be pleased if we returned without her" said Peri Malfoy.

"We'll give you moment alone, and then we shall return" said Greyback turning around, and then walking away followed by Peri Malfoy.

"It wasn't easy for me either _Peri"_said Scabior.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have made it seem as though it was...you could have said something, anything in his defense" I said.

"I can not argue with that logic...risk my life, for a boy that will never been my son" said Scabior sarcastically.

"I believe I was permitted a moment alone" I said.

"What is it you wish" asked Scabior.

"For you to follow the others, and not to return until my moment has left me" I said.

Scabior bowed, his head to me; which then, he kissed my hand and turned and hurried off to the others. I felt remorse for all the things I had done, and longed for them to be forgotten or taken away. Draco Malfoy had been killed this morning, when defending himself against the dark lord...he'd voiced his opinions against what they were doing.

I'd thought he'd been brave, but was shamed to hear when the dark lord had spoken; that "If you would prefer to die, that can be arranged". Scabior had not stood in the way, for the reason of jealousy; a jealousy directed at Draco, for being able to make me smile when others could not.

Scabior returned, before my moment was up, and I glared towards him.

"You lied about _everything_, you killed Draco out of spite" I stated.

"You wish to join your _lover_ then" Scabior retorted, approaching me angrily; but an invisible barrier shocked him, and he stood back.

"No closer _Scabior_" I heard a familiar voice say.

Scabior was shocked, and he growled.

"You didn't really think, I'd allow you to kill him" I stated.

"_Avada Kedvra" _I heard Argo's voice sound, and Scabior fell to the ground.

Fenrir went to attack as well, but as he passed through the barrier...he reduced to bones. Argo stood beside me, and I felt a hand hold my mine on the other side of me.

"Draco" I said, and hugged him tightly.

"I've never played dead before" Draco told me.

"You did quite a fine job at it" I replied.

I could hear the rest of the Order members following close behind, they ran past us, and around us. Going through the gates, and Voldemort once again..._disappearing_. He wouldn't be coming back this time, there would be no one left.

* * *

><p>*<strong>2 Months later, Draco &amp; Rose (Peri Scabior) married, raising their son, Aldous. Aldous' hair &amp; eyes are identical to Draco's own, however, Aldous' hair is a more dirty blonde.<strong>

***All girls were freed from the Manor, and all Death Eaters were incarcerated. (Severus & Argo, were the only two who were not incarcerated).**

*** Peri Malfoy, never recovered...she serving a fifteen year sentence in a Ministry Mind Disorder prison, and is expected to be released in the 2000s. **

***Severus died two days after the Raiding of the Manor**

***Argo married a woman who worked on the Daily Prophet, he also wrote a book about the Arcans**

***Mistress Aura Fawkes was incarcerated, having been caught for falsifying evidence. Only two months of serving under the dark lord, was she under the imperious.**

***The 'Peri System' (as it became known), was outlawed, and is no longer practiced. It was under practice for approximately a year and 2 months.**


End file.
